justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancers Classic The lead dancer wears an orange fox costume and has a grey jacket and a gold necklace when the chorus hits. The backup dancers wear pink and orange dresses and fox masks; it changes to black and white during the chorus. Thefox coach 1.png|P1 Thefox coach 2.png|P2 Thefox coach 3.png|P3 Campfire Dance The first dancer is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown camp uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. The second dancer is wearing a big hat similar to Pharrell's and is wearing the same camp uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Thefoxalt coach 1.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Ylvis sings "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog appears saying Woof) At the chorus, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog's silhouette appears) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine, one of which is exclusive to P2. '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Make a clawing pose. Gold Move 3: Swing your arms back and forth (only for P2). The Fox - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Only for P2) Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Raise your right leg and grab your groin. '''Gold Move 2: '''Same as the first two gold moves for backups of the classic mode, but involves a lean onto each other. The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a mashup. The theme is '''Shamans, and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers * Jin Go Lo Ba * Iko Iko * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) GM * Where Have You Been * Hey Boy Hey Girl Trivia *As with the On-Stage routine of ''#thatPOWER'', P2 has more gold moves than P1 and P3. P2 has 3 and P1 and P3 have 2 each. * The choreo looks like the one from music video. **The background dancers also bear a resemblance to the ones in the music video. *The Fox was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to ''Happy'''s Sing-Along and'' I Love It's Guard Dance. ** However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. * Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for [[Black Widow|''Black Widow]]'' ''which is also in the same game. * The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". ** Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. * The Campfire Dance might have taken place in the same woods as the Classic dance, because they bear similarities to each other. * During the chorus in the campfire dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. * This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Party Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. * Hey Boy Hey Girl's pictograms fade a "beat" late in the mashup. * The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 during "The secret of the fox". * In the Campfire Dance, around the first gold move, they imitate Michael Jackson by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. P1 wears a hat, but it doesn't have a rim. P2's hat does, however. * The lyrics in the beta Community Remix were red; however this was changed to orange in the final version. Gallery The Fox JD 2015 .jpg|Classic Sem título-1.png|Campfire Dance The Fox.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the Real one. (Notice the red lyrics) The Fox Camp.jpg|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) JD2015 art COACH THE FOX CREW black e3 140609 4pm 1402149597.jpg JD2015 art COACH THE FOX ALONE black e3 140609 4pm 1402149594.jpg Thefoxbg2.jpg|Pop-up book background Thefoxbg1.jpg|Woods background tf.jpg the-fox.jpg|Concept Art 37-The_Fox.png|Classic P2 Avatar 37-The_Fox(Campfire_Dance).png|Campfire P1 Avatar thefox_cover.png thefoxalt_cover.png Thefoxmu cover.png|MashUp Icon Videos File:Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD File:Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414330028 File:Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Shamans Mash-Up (5 Stars) File:The_Fox_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Transforming Dancers Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Lip Synch Category:Cutscenes Category:EDM Songs Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with Community Remix